Te quise olvidar
by krumy
Summary: Es un oneshot/songfic. POV John. Después de la "muerte" de Sherlock. John quiere olvidar a Sherlock con otra persona. (Espero le den oportunidad).


**Disclaimer: Cómo ya todos saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC por hacer la serie en época actual y a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss por los personajes que hacen que los shippeemos (¿?).**

**Nota: Songfic. POV John Watson. Del tiempo donde cree que Sherlock está muerto. (Final de la segunda temporada)**

**Espero les guste.**

**Canción "Te quise olvidar de MDO"**

* * *

_**POV John**_

Todo comenzó con uno de los últimos casos que tuve con el detective, no recuerdo bien como terminamosn así, sus cuerpos juntos, tratando de devorarse a besos, nuestras manos escurridizas recorriendo nuestros cuerpos y terminando en la cama.  
Los días siguientes seguimos con esa relación, una relación clandestina. Pensaba que estaba bien, que Sherlock estaba bien con eso, pero de repente, sin ni una explicación se marchó.  
Había pasado el tiempo desde que vi a su mejor amigo caer y aún no comprendo el motivo que había llevado a Sherlock a hacerlo, no lo explicó en su última conversación por teléfono.

:::::….

::::…

_**Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte**__**  
**__**Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte**__**  
**__**Era tan hermosa perfecta buen amante**__**  
**__**Que no dude un minuto con ella enredarme**__**  
**__**Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío**__**  
**__**Respirando el mismo aire**__**  
**__**que no llenaba este vacio sin final**_

El tiempo pasó, a pesar de los meses aún te recordaba, no podía hacer mi vida bien.  
No podía superarte, en cada rincón de todos los lugares estabas ahí.  
Por más que busque actividades para mantener mi mente alejada de tus recuerdos me era imposible.  
Así que un día se dio la oportunidad…  
Conocí a una mujer, una buena mujer, amable y encantadora, ahí fue cuando vi mi oportunidad de quitarte de mi mente.  
La relación fue dándose rápidamente y fácil. Primero comenzamos a salir como amigos pero no tardamos mucho en salir a una cita, primero fue una tomada de manos, un abrazo y besos que fueron haciéndose costumbre.  
A pesar de poner todo mi empeño en esa nueva relación estaba siendo difícil que te alejaras de mi mente.

_**Te quise olvidar**__**  
**__**tus besos borrar**__**  
**__**Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad**__**  
**__**Y yo la hice mía**__**  
**__**En ella te veía**__**  
**__**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar**__**  
**__**que con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar**_

Entre más tiempo estaba conmigo mismo tú estabas ahí, así que decidí mudarme a otro apartamento, lejos del 221B, comencé a doblar turnos y trataba de no estar solo,  
estaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella, queriendo olvidarte pues tu recuerdo me eran dolorosos.  
Con sus caricias y besos trataba borrar rastros de ti que habías dejado en mi cuerpo.  
A pesar de estar con ella en cuerpo me sentía peor cada día, sentía una soledad que podría llegar a matar.

Una noche pasaron de caricias por encima de la ropa a cuerpos desnudos.  
Mientras la acariciaba, mientras ella me llenaba con sus caricias y besos y mientras en esos actos tenía los ojos cerrados pensaba en ti. La hice mía pero en mi mente siempre estuviste tú, fue realmente tonta y a la vez absurda esa situación.  
A pesar de estar con alguien más, a mi alma, corazón y todo de mi le eran imposibles olvidarte.

_**Aun no se porque te fuiste de mi lado**__**  
**__**llore tu partida como un niño abandonado**__**  
**__**sigo noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto**__**  
**__**y no encuentro mas que un alma hecha pedazos**__**  
**__**Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez**__**  
**__**Quiero abrigarme en tu piel**__**  
**__**y contigo amanecer de nuevo.**_

No debo de mentir, siento cierto resentimiento, pues no logro comprender aún el porqué decidiste suicidarte, se supone que nuestra relación estaba bien, los últimos días fuimos felices, según yo, la verdad creía que tu también lo eras conmigo.  
Desde aquel primer día sin ti he llorado como un niño abandonado cada noche en mi cuarto, la mayoría de las veces cuando caigo dormido no tardo mucho en despertar de una horrible pesadilla, me volteo de el lado de la cama en el cuál solías dormir, te busco con el tacto y abro los ojos, me doy cuenta que ya nunca más estarás a mi lado.  
Mi alma y mi ser se han destrozados con tu partida. A pesar de que trato de estar con otra persona me siento más solo, más destrozado y triste.  
Mi cuerpo aclama tu cuerpo, quiere que regreses a abrigarme como solías hacerlo en aquellas noches frías y desde tu partida todas las noches son más que frías.  
Quiero que vuelvas, quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía, quiero despertarme y ver que estás ahí, tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo tan posesivamente.

_**Mientras me entregaba**__**  
**__**en ti yo pensaba**__**  
**__**y es que yo te llevo grabada en mí ser**_

Una y otra vez me entregaba a un cuerpo ajeno, a un cuerpo al que no le pertenezco, pero en todas aquellas ocasiones fallé, pues mi mente siempre estaba contigo, tu siempre estabas en mi a pesar que tu físico ya estaba lejos de mi.

Creo que será imposible, pues siempre seré tuyo y de nadie más.  
Pido todos los días un milagro imposible de realizar, un milagro que te devuelva a la vida, junto a mí, pues mi ser es todo tuyo. Espero se realice ese imposible deseo, por mi, Sherlock, regresa a mi, pues te quise olvidar y me fue imposible de mi cuerpo arrancar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer este pequeño oneshot, espero sus comentarios xP**


End file.
